Sombra de ti
by Cleo-lil
Summary: ¿Te pidieron espiar a James? ¿A Cornamenta? Estos aurores cada vez están más locos... A Lily la chantajean con espiar a James...y ella acepta rápidamente, pero, ¿por qué después de todo James ha desaparecido?/CHAP 2 up! James sabe más de lo que aparenta
1. Chapter 1

Sombra de ti.

1. Enlaces del pasado.

El ruido de una cucharilla removiéndose en el interior de una taza, irritó aún más al muchacho que tenía en el sofá; su cara reflejaba la frustración. Sus cabellos negros que le caían por la cara poseían reflejos azulados naturales. Una ceja levantada le hizo sospechar a la pelirroja que estaba exasperándose. De pronto se abrió la puerta de la calle y una chica de cabellos azabache entró angustiada. Respiraba agitadamente, pero miró extrañamente a los chicos echando el abrigo a un lado y caminando segura.

- Me llamasteis como si de un fuego se tratase y ahora estáis tan tranquilos... si lo llego a saber ni vengo, seguro que no es nada preocupante... – cruzó los brazos enojada, aún de pie.

- Si bueno, según éste es bastante importante... – la pelinegra miró a la pelirroja alternándola con el chico de ojos grises y cabellos negros-... yo no lo veo tan preocupante.

- Black... ¿ya quieres que te resolvamos otro lío de faldas? Pues vas listo... – el chico callaba pero cada vez estaba más nervioso. La pelinegra se sentó junto a su amiga, dejando el bolso.

- Dice que no aparece James desde hace tres días, y yo le dije que seguramente estaba en alguna casa de sus conquistas...

- Bueno, tampoco es una pérdida tan grave... – la chica de ojos azules tomó la taza de la pelirroja y bebió un sorbo, la otra sin decir nada. Ambas encogieron hombros a la vez.

- Pero es que la última persona que lo vio fuiste tú, Lily... además, me dejó una nota en su apartamento, diciéndome adiós... – el chico se echó las manos a la cabeza y la agachó preocupado. Ambas muchachas se miraron algo preocupadas y volvieron la vista al sujeto.

-¿No lo has visto Lils? – la pelirroja evitó la mirada de su amiga algo colorada. Miró interesada en la dirección contraria. La pelinegra alzó las cejas sorprendida. Se echó hacia delante para intentar verla a la cara, pero la chica seguía sin mirarla y evitarla. El joven las veía confundido.

- Lily... – cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos con una ceja alzada y algo cabreada-... dinos qué no nos has dicho.

- Bueno... yo vi a Potter ayer...

- Vale, suéltalo todo... – el peli-negro la miró ansioso al igual que la chica de ojos azules-... venga, mi amigo puede estar sabe Dios dónde...

- Pero tengo que contar la historia desde el principio... – el chico suspiró y se echó hacia atrás contrariado, rodando los ojos y esperando ahora que la chica empezara hablar. Su amiga apoyó una mano en su barbilla mirándola atenta.

- Bueno, pues así empezó...

* * *

Una chica llevaba un pilón de libros sobre sus manos, haciendo peripecias para llegar a su despacho. Abrió la puerta con el pie y la cerró igualmente. Llegó a su mesa y los dejó allí, mientras se quitaba las gafas y se dejaba caer en su silla. De pronto, un muchacho joven y alto entró en el lugar. 

- Lily, parece ser que el jefe te llama... – la chica se levantó nuevamente, algo contrariada y rezagada. El joven desapareció rápidamente.

Recorrió el estrecho y largo pasillo que llevaba hasta su despacho, y una vez allí dudó en llamar a la puerta. Posó su mano sobre el picaporte, lo corrió lentamente. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda empezaron a divisar el sitio donde estaba el hombre, sentado en su gran silla de madera.

-¿Se puede entrar, señor?

- Por supuesto, querida, entre – la pelirroja entró y cerró tras suya. Se adelantó dos pasos y se quedó de pie, esperando-... siéntese... – se sentó enseguida en una silla delante del escritorio. Lo miró a los ojos. Era un hombre de aspecto serio, educado, de unos cincuenta años y en perfecta forma física. Era respetado por todos los aurores, ya que era el jefe, e imponía bastante por su rostro severo. Le recordaba a su jefa de casa en Hogwarts, y como allí, el hombre solía tratarla como su propia hija.

- Para que me llama señor... – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica.

- Lily, verás, te tenemos una misión un tanto difícil para usted... esta vez no tendrá nada que ver con esos grupos radicales que tanto se escuchan ahora, los mortífagos... es algo más personal, aunque requiere una mente habilidosa –la miró serio a medida que ella asentía correctamente.

- Y de que se trata...

- Bueno, antes te propondré lo que podrías obtener si al final cumples tu tarea... – la chica escuchó atentamente-... podrás entrar en la Élite...

- Pero señor, si ni siquiera usted ha entrado ahí... – el hombre rió mientras la chica se azoraba.

- Ya lo sé, pequeña, pero es que las órdenes vienen desde Dumbledore...

-¿Desde Dumbledore? Pero si él no tiene mandato sobre nosotros...

- Más del que tu te crees, Evans, mucho más... En fin, ya lo sabes. Sólo han llegado tres magos por ahora a la Élite de aurores, y tú podrías ser una... – la chica abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-¿Por qué yo?

- Por la misión...

- Dígame de qué se trata...

- Queremos que haga de espía, para uno de los mejores aurores que hemos tenido aquí. Queremos que se infiltre en su vida, que se haga su mejor amiga o su novia... – la chica se sonrojó-... que sepa de qué bando está, y una información que necesitamos saber... Sabe usted que los grupos radicales que ahora mismo se levantan no son tan débiles y fáciles de romper como creíamos...

- Sí...

- Pues bien, se sabe que entre ellos se alza un jefe, lo llaman el lord... Y el único que se ha visto cara a cara con él ha sido este auror del que le hablo...

- Pero si la única persona que lo ha hecho ha sido...

- Sí, James Potter...

* * *

- Un momento... – al chico de ojos grises se le escapó una sonrisa irónica-... ¿te pidieron espiar a James¿Cornamenta? Estos aurores cada vez están más locos... ¡pero quienes se creen! – su voz sonaba molesta mientras se agitaba en el sofá bastante mosqueado. 

- Déjala continuar, idiota... – el chico le gruñó, pero se calló para que la pelirroja continuase...

* * *

La chica pelirroja estaba cada vez más asombrada, y se dejó escurrir por la silla en la que estaba sentada, con las manos en la cabeza. Su mirada verde se quedó suspendida en algún punto insospechado. 

- Bien, Lily, quiero saber si está dispuesta a hacerlo. Debe de implicarse enteramente en su vida, en este caso, y vamos a dejar sus asuntos de oficina durante el tiempo que sea necesario. Es importante además que conozca del bando en que está...

- Pero señor, es buena persona... muy en el fondo, y no creo que se haya podido enrolar en el grupo de esos tipos tan macabros.

- Eso no lo sabremos hasta que nos ayude usted... ¿va a hacerlo?

Entonces la chica se quedó callada, siendo observada por el hombre ya mayor. Un sudor frío le recorrió la frente, mientras abría la boca sin saber que decir.

Es mi oportunidad, nunca más se me volverá a presentar, nunca más... ¡Ser de la Élite!´

Sonrió y alzó la mano segura de sí misma, estrechándola con la de su jefe.

- Bien, ahora que ha aceptado debo darle las instrucciones necesarias... – se alzó y le mostró unas llaves, a la par que ella también se levantaba-... éste será el apartamento en el cual a partir de ahora vivirás, justo dos números más que el de Potter – cogió las llaves mirándolas algo absorta-... ¿te gusta el Quidditch?

- Sí, mucho...

- Pues tendrás entradas para toda la temporada...

- Otra recompensa por hacerlo¿no?

- Para nada... el joven juega en los Tornados... – la chica colocó una sonrisa de fastidio disimulada.

- Deberás seguirlo todos los días... y además, trabajarás en un lugar cercano a dónde él trabaja...

- Pensaba que como jugador se las apañaba económicamente...

- Sí, bueno, podría, pero está ahora mismo trabajando en una pequeña tienda muggle de antigüedades...

- ¿Qué! Pero si tiene que tener dinero como jugador para vivir muy a gusto... –el hombre se encogió de hombros para mirarla fijamente. Ella rodó los ojos-... quiere que también lo investigue... – dijo acertando lo que quería su jefe- Y bueno¿en qué quiere que trabaje?

- Periodista muggle, en el rincón de opinión del periódico... sabemos que puede hacerlo – la chica sonrió algo deprimida-... si quiere, aún puede dejarlo.

- ¡No! – se sobó la cabeza y sonriendo se fue del lugar. Cerró la puerta y se echó las manos a la cara contenta. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito, haciendo que la mayoría de los aurores que estaban en la oficina voltearan la cara.

Salió corriendo con las llaves en la mano gritando nerviosa, subió al ascensor que llevaba a la salida muggle mientras meneaba la cabeza graciosamente.

- Yo en la Élite¿estamos locos¡No! – bajó de él mientras salía de una sede de política abandonada, de la que ningún muggle se acercaba huyendo de los supuestos fantasmas. Sus ojos verdes recorrían ligeramente el lugar por el que andaba, camino de la calle St. Denis número 46, en pleno centro de Londres. Y además seré periodista... todo lo que quise, aunque claro, deberé de hablar con Dumbledore antes, necesito saber urgentemente por qué se me ha asignado tal trabajo...´´

Después de llevar un rato caminando, logró encontrar la calle, y un apartamento bastante mono en un segundo piso. Sonrió y subió por el portal. Abrió con las llaves y lo que se encontró acrecentó aún más su sonrisa: era el apartamento perfecto, amueblado bastante moderno, decorado con elementos bastante útiles y sofisticados, con un toque femenino. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, de un color morado encantador. Miró hacia el techo, mientras el aire del balcón que tenía a sus espaldas le refrescaba. Vio una chimenea al fondo, y al lado dos botecitos pequeños. Dio un salto y corrió hasta allí.

- Anda, polvos flu y polvos intercomunicadores... ¡Bien! Podré hablar con Dumbledore ahora... – echó los polvos sobre la chimenea murmurando Despacho de Dumbledore, Hogwarts´ . Apareció de pronto el respaldo de una silla donde estaba sentado un hombre mayor. Éste se dio la vuelta y asomó su cabeza por el lugar, con una larga barba blanca parecida al algodón.

- Buenas, Lilian... ¿desea algo? – en sus ojos se reflejaba una mirada dando a entender que en el fondo sabría lo que quería.

- Dumbledore...

- Albus, por favor...

- Eh... si, claro, Albus... antes que nada¿cómo está? – sonrió viéndole interesada.

- Bien querida, pero pregúntame en lo que realmente estás interesada.

- Bueno, pues... dígame entonces por qué me eligió a mí para realizar este trabajo...

- Bueno, creo que tú serías la única capaz de acercarte tanto a James como para saber esos datos y además revelárnoslos a nosotros... – la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Me está diciendo que soy como una especie de traidora?

- Le estoy diciendo que me confisque todos los datos acerca de James posibles, para el bien de toda la comunidad mágica... porque él sabe cosas que nadie sabe, ni que a mí siquiera me ha revelado... – un brillo atravesó sus ojos celestes, pero no hubo siquiera una expresión en la cara del hombre.

- Bien, intentaré darle esos datos...

- Lily...

- ¿Sí?

- Tenga cuidado con sus sentimientos... – la chica asintió sin decir palabra y se cortó la comunicación por la chimenea. El hombre mayor sonrió sabiamente, escondiéndose en su sonrisa un motivo que él conocía mejor que nadie como para dar a la chica tal misión.

Ésa misma chica se estaba preparando concienzudamente por la misma tarde, iría a hacerle una entrevista al famoso jugador de Quidditch, nada más lejos de la realidad, James Potter. Mientras se arreglaba y se vestía, intentaba repasar sus movimientos, para que no fuesen muy forzados. Se sentó en el sofá mientras miraba por la ventana distraída...

- No puedo creer que después de todo vuelva a verte... James – se quitó sus gafas, que llevaba sólo en contadas ocasiones, sonriendo ambiguamente.

Se levantó rápidamente evitando tener que recordar el pasado, tan sólo recuerdos vanos... Cogió su bolso y una carpeta mientras se encaminaba fuera del apartamento, cerrando a la salida

- Veamos... primer paso: nos encontraremos en la cafetería dentro de media hora... –miró el reloj y gritó angustiada-... media hora lo era hace diez minutos¡llegó tarde! Dios, me matará... - la chica empezó a correr rápidamente en busca de un taxi para llegar cuanto antes al sitio de la cita. Se montó y mordiéndose los labios volvió a mirar la hora en su reloj.

Media hora después, consiguió llegar a la cafetería. Abrió la puerta con rapidez mientras se arreglaba el pelo, despeinado durante el viaje. Miró por encima de las mesas buscando una cabeza de cabellos azabaches y mirada avellana. Al fondo lo puedo encontrar, respirando aliviada de que no se hubiera marchado enseguida. Caminó serpenteando las mesas de en medio, y cuando llegó vio la expresión aburrida del muchacho.

- ¿Lily? Vaya, hola... – un silencio un poco incómodo se formó, precisamente por las tiranteces entre sus sentimientos, mientras el chico seguía viéndola una tanto aturdido. Vio su vestido morado, uno de los que a él más le gustaban, con pequeñas flores en amarillo-... lo siento mucho, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, me encantaría charlar un rato contigo, pero me temo que tengo asuntos que resolver... He quedado.

- Ya lo sé... conmigo. Y realmente siento haber llegado tan tarde... – se sentó dejando el bolso al lado.

- Pero yo había quedado con una periodista...

- Ay... que corto puedes llegar a ser... Yo misma soy la periodista- el chico se saltó mentalmente el insulto de la chica que lo miraba riéndose de él. El camarero llegó para atender a la chica mientras el moreno aún seguía embobado.

- Sí, un té, gracias... – el camarero se fue mientras la chica sacaba de la carpeta una grabadora y una pequeña libreta, y alzando una ceja al chico se dispuso a empezar-... ¿Y bien¿Preparado?

- Eh...

- Estupendo... – la chica le dio a un botón y empezó a grabarse-... a ver, primera pregunta: dime como empezaste el mundo del Quidditch, para que tus fans lo sepan... –señaló la grabadora dando a entender que ella ya lo sabía de sobra.

- Bueno, pues...

Después de una hora y media de entrevista, la chica pelirroja se dio por contenta y dejó su libreta, parando la pequeña grabadora y terminándose su segundo té, que empezaba a enfriarse. No levantó la vista en todo el rato, pero pensó que debería irse, seguramente volvería a verlo inventándose algún pretexto, porque desde luego estaba bastante cansada y prefería marcharse. Bebió un último sorbo, evitando pensar que el chico la estaba mirando fijamente, porque sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Por fin se dignó a levantar su mirada esmeralda...

- Tengo que marcharme, la entrevista ha concluido... volveré a llamarte para que la revises por si acaso hubiese algo que no te agrade que salga... – se levantó dispuesta a despedirse, pero justo cuando estaba aún inclinada una mano la cogió del brazo: la mano del chico evitó que se marchara. Se quedó mirándolo interrogantemente.

- Por favor, no puedes marcharte... hablemos. Hace mucho que no te veo, desapareciste totalmente... – la chica lo miró dubitativamente. Estaba bastante cansada, era cierto, y además tenía ganas de volver a su apartamento y bañarse tranquilamente.

- Verás, estoy bastante cansada... ¿por qué no vienes y me acompañas a mi casa? – lo miró ladeando la cabeza, dispuesta a irse con o sin él.

- De acuerdo, vayamos... – el chico se levantó colocando la silla en su lugar siguiendo a la pelirroja hasta la salida. Abrió ella la puerta viendo como se empezaba a oscurecer, siendo casi las nueve de la noche en su reloj. Sus pensamientos flotaron pensando que pronto sería parte de la Élite, mientras una sonrisa surcó su cara, ocultándose en su abrigo.

Durante largo rato ninguno de los dos individuos hablaron ya que Lily estaba absorta en sus pensamientos al igual que James. Por fin cuando llegaban a un cruce cercano a sus apartamentos, la pelirroja lo vio y se dignó a hablarle, parándose.

- Y bien... cuéntame algo de lo que te pasó desde que no te vi...

- Realmente nada que no sepas... supongo. Sabrás que estoy jugando en los Tornados...

- Sí, voy mucho a los partidos de Quidditch, aunque lleve tan sólo algunos años en el mundo muggle

- Mm... ¿tú en el Quidditch? Pensaba que lo odiabas, y que sólo ibas con Susan por ver a los chicos montados en las escobas... – el chico miró los ojos verdes de la pelirroja sonriendo irónicamente. De pronto se dio cuenta que no había dicho lo más correcto en ese momento...

- Ya veo que no cambiaste mucho... – miró con las cejas levantadas, nada contenta, hacia otro lado-... que sepas que odiaba ir contigo al Quidditch, y por eso le pedía a Susan que fuera conmigo sin ti...

- ¿Qué odiabas ir conmigo¿Y eso? – se le fue de pronto el arrepentimiento para mirarla fijamente indagando en el secreto.

- Odiaba apartarte de las miles de chicas que babeaban por ti... me ponías en vergüenza cuando discutías con los jugadores por ello, odiaba esa actitud tuya...

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – los dos se miraron aunque sin demasiados rencores, al menos por parte del moreno, que la miraba ya tranquilo.

- Porque... porque...

- Por qué...

- Porque te quería y me reprimía... te aceptaba tal como eras, no lo hacías a propósito, además, parecías feliz de que te acompañara... – miró hacia sus zapatos arrepentida de las palabras, así nunca lograría ser su amiga, sólo haría que el chico huyese al verla involucrada de nuevo en su vida, y recordándole tales cosas.

- Lo era, creo que fue una de las épocas más felices de mi vida...

A la chica sólo le dio tiempo de mirar una tenue sonrisa antes de que el chico siguiera su camino dejándola atrás, anclada en el suelo sin poder moverse.


	2. No he nacido para ser detective

**Disclaimer:** todos estos personajes no son míos, son de la propiedad de J.. Ojalá los hubiera ideado yo =) Eso sí, Susan March no es de ella, pero creo que tampoco mía. Ha salido en muchos fics desde hace tela de años, y creo que yo me apropié de ella un millar de veces.

Bueno, después de…AÑOS… sin actualizar, empecé por este. Creo que definitivamente no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero bah, tenía ganas de seguirlos (aunque ya no recuerde ni la idea que tenía sobre ellos).

Porfissss! Dejen reviews, que si no me pongo triste, y si me pongo triste no escribo, y si no escribo me enfado con el mundo, y si me cabreo con el mundo mis amigos y mis familiares irán extendiendo un ambiente de horror y destrucción =) jejeje. Bueno, eso, plisss! reviews! Y si no, muchísimas gracias por leerlo.

**2. No he nacido para ser detective.**

_- Lo era, creo que fue una de las épocas más felices de mi vida..._

_A la chica sólo le dio tiempo de mirar una tenue sonrisa antes de que el chico siguiera su camino dejándola atrás, anclada en el suelo sin poder moverse._

Lily aún tenía revoloteando en la cabeza esas palabras que habían desenterrado un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia en su interior. Y lo que era peor, habían complicado las cosas, y mucho. Antes sólo se trataba de involucrarse en la vida de un chico con el que había salido. Ahora se había medio idiotizado y le costaba pensar cuerdamente un plan para encontrarse con James la mayor cantidad de veces posible.

- Maldita seas… - se odiaba a sí misma a la vez que sonaba un pitido y un estruendo en las gradas. Se hundió más en la bufanda que llevaba de los Tornados y vio el origen de tanta queja de los aficionados.

James estaba montado en su escoba, rodeado de un estadio que bien podría haber quintuplicado al alumnado de Hogwarts. Desde sus ojos verdes, sólo parecía un puntito, pero lo podría reconocer a mil leguas si se lo proponía. Parecía que el moreno discutía acaloradamente con un bateador, que le había agarrado la escoba cuando había empezado a descender en busca de la snitch. El arbitro y los demás integrantes de ambos equipos los separaron y pitaron falta a favor de los Tornados.

El partido finalizó con victoria de los Tornados 260 a 190. Se había demorado tanto la búsqueda de la snitch entre faltas y quejas por parte de los jugadores que ya casi estaba anocheciendo. La pelirroja esperaba a la salida de los vestuarios, apoyada en la pared de piedra. Esta era su oportunidad de volver juntos a casa y saber un poco más de él, de porqué trabajaba en una tienda de antigüedades, y de paso reunir pistas para demostrar su inocencia. Pensándolo bien, el James Potter de ahora se había vuelto bastante misterioso, a diferencia del risueño y creído chico que conocía.

- Disculpa, ¿ha salido ya James Potter?- Lily le hablaba a Mike Grant, cazador del mismo equipo que James, que la miró sonriendo. Tenía unos cuantos años más que ellos, pero aún así se veía atractivo y en buena forma.

- No, aún está festejando ahí dentro… ¡Lo ponen de titular y mira el partidazo que se gasta! Yo en mi primer partido temblaba tanto que me costaba mantenerme en la escoba… qué recuerdos.

- ¿Nunca había jugado?- _'La verdad es que no he venido a ver a los Tornados desde que ficharon a James. Con razón trabaja en otra cosa, si apenas juega…' _

- No, una lástima… pero después de hoy creo que la cosa cambiará – se pasó la mano por la cabeza mientras sonreía. Miró a la chica y pensó algo – Que torpe soy, voy a avisar de que una chica tan preciosa le espera…

- ¡No, espe-!

No pudo terminar la frase porque era innecesario: el hombre se había metido de nuevo en los vestuarios mientras ella se sonrojaba. Escuchó como dentro alguien gritaba ' _¡Potteeeer! ¡Que hay un bellezón esperándote ahí fuera, y tú festejando aún! ¡Como te tardes mucho no me lo pienso y me la llevo yo a cenar, jodido suertudo!_

En pocos segundos salió el moreno con el pelo mojado y abrochándose una camisa, aún riéndose. Se quedó parado al ver que era la pelirroja de quién se trataba. _'Mejor no pregunto a quien se esperaba…'_

- Lily, vaya sorpresa… no te esperaba

- Ya, tu cara lo dice todo – no pudo evitar sonar con un punto de rencor.

- No te lo tomes a mal, es sólo que… es raro. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, y ahora coincidimos a todas horas –la miró a los ojos profundamente, como si en ese verde esmeralda pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

- Bueno… será porque soy periodista, ¿no? Tendré que documentar sobre los partidos, si quiero mantener mi puesto – _'Agh, ¿por qué no podría dar las cosas por hechas? Preferiría que fuera más despistado y no tan listo'_

- ¿Y en qué periódico deportivo trabajas? – _'Mierda'_

- En verdad trabajo para un periódico muggle, pero le paso resultados y comentarios de los partidos al dominical de El Profeta- _'¡Muy listos! Me dan un puesto muggle y a la vez me conciertan una entrevista con James sobre Quidditch. Grandioso'_

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y la pelirroja empezó a revolverse nerviosa. Le habían incomodado bastante esas preguntas, y ni que decir que vinieran de él. Si se destapaba todo, aparte de la reprimenda de sus jefes y perder el magnifico puesto que le habían prometido, iba a perder de nuevo el inicio de un posible acercamiento entre los dos.

- Bueno, me voy, sólo quería saludarte y felicitarte por el partido de hoy… -sonrió sin esperar ninguna respuesta, pues no venía desde hacía varios minutos.

- Espera un momento…

El chico desapareció un momento y en seguida volvió con una bolsa de deporte y un jersey. Se colocó las gafas correctamente y se puso al lado de Lily.

- Bueno, ¿vamos a comer? Estoy hambriento y quiero celebrar el partido de hoy…

- ¡Eh James! Hemos pensado en salir de fiesta por ahí, ¿te vienes? – varios chicos salían de los vestuarios hablando entre ellos. El que se había dirigido a James era el capitán, de aspecto bonachón y bastante delgado, que ahora se percataba de la presencia de la pelirroja – Bueno, y esta chica tan encantadora también puede venir, por supuesto. Pero cariño –decía dirigiéndose a Lily- deberías saber que no deberías relacionarte con chavales que aún van en pañales como Jay…

- Lo tendré en cuenta – la pelirroja no paraba de reírse mientras James rechazaba su invitación con un amable _'Como me sigas tocando las narices Haldfield, te tragas todos los dientes de un codazo en la boca'_

- Estos jóvenes de hoy en día… - el hombre se volvió risueño.

* * *

- Lily, guapa… tú duermes a los niños cansándolos con tanto rollo, ¿verdad? ¡Quieres dejarte de tanta historia e ir al grano! ¡Que James ha desaparecido y a saber donde está, joder! – Sirius se estaba comiendo las uñas de la impaciencia porque su amigo… ¡qué amigo! ¡su hermano!... había desaparecido y la única que lo sabía se dedicaba a contar su vida hecha drama.

- ¡BLACK! ¿Quieres dejar que siga? Seguro que si lo cuenta es importante… - no llegaron protestas ni nada porque Susan le había gritado tirándole de la oreja hasta dejarla pegada a su boca.

- Sí que es importante, la verdad. Sigo…

* * *

Conforme iban saliendo del estadio, James saludaba cordialmente a los jugadores que se encontraban y rechazaba invitaciones para festejar el partido alegando que otro día lo celebrarían doblemente. A la par, iba presentándoles a la pelirroja, que ahora se sentía bastante a gusto en aquel ambiente.

Y esa noche todo fueron risas y bromas, y porqué no decirlo, también cariño. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban el uno del otro, rememoraban tiempos en la escuela o simplemente hablaban de la vida de cada uno. Tan rápido se había pasado el tiempo, que sin saber cómo ya estaban volviendo cada uno a su respectivo apartamento.

- ¿Y todos los jugadores son así, como John Haldfield? – la pelirroja paseaba al lado de James, con algo de colores en las mejillas, efecto de haber bebido un poco más de la cuenta.

- ¿Con así te refieres a arrogantes?

- Sí…

- Bueno, los hay que no se lo pueden permitir y otros que sí… - enarcó las cejas con una sonrisa.

- Hay cosas que no cambian, ¿eh? – ambos se rieron – Quizás deberías haber salido con ellos, después de todo son tus compañeros de equipo y los conoces de hace poco…

- Bah, habrá otras ocasiones seguro. No todos los días te viene a visitar una espectacular pelirroja después de un partidazo…- le dirigió de nuevo una mirada intensa, de esas que ella conocía bastante bien-… en fin, ¿coges el autobús noctámbulo? Me parece que vivías un poco lejos del centro, ¿no? – hizo ademán de levantar la varita después de mirar si había alguien alrededor. Aún seguía con el entrecejo fruncido después de que Lily le desviara la mirada.

- Ahora vivo en St. Denis 16, está bastante cerca andando…

- ¿¡Qué! ¡Maldita sea, si ahí vivo yo también! ¡En el número 12!- su mirada pasó de asombro a cierto grado de curiosidad. Si se hubiesen encontrado más a menudo podría llamarse acoso.

- ¡Vaya! Qué casualidad…- intenté hacerme la sorprendida.

La noche londinense era bastante tranquila y a decir verdad, preciosa. Había poca gente en las calles y las luces iluminaban las estrechas casitas de dos pisos de aquella zona. Aunque eso sí, hacía un frío endiablado, y por instinto Lily escondió aún más su cara en la bufanda a medida que seguían caminando. Parece que el chico se dio cuenta y la acercó a sí mismo abrazándola, cosa que ella se tomó de forma natural.

Una vez que llegaron al número 16, la chica se despegó de James y subió las escaleras que daban a su apartamento. Cuando fue a darse la vuelta, se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con él.

- Lils, sé porqué estás haciendo todo esto, y creo que deberíamos hablarlo…

Ella se dejó empujar por un James bastante serio hacia adentro.


End file.
